


A Vow Is Still a Vow

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And We Won't Unpack That Right Now, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Ficlet, Luke Skywalker Has a Helmet Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: The helmet stays on, as requested.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	A Vow Is Still a Vow

Luke is so easy to lift. All that power that the Jedi wields is almost unnoticeable as Din pushes him up against the ship's bulkhead. 

Never before has a weapon felt so light in Din's hands, but a weapon Luke is, even as his hands fumble uncharacteristically with Din's armor. Armor, Din knows, that Luke could strip away easily, with a flick of his hand. 

That Luke doesn't - that he restrains all that sorcery that can easily destroy entire ships full of Darktroopers - makes Din desire him all the more. 

It also makes him yearn to taste the pale skin that is so freely offered to Din - Luke's robe having been lost somewhere along the way.

"What are you thinking?" Luke asks, and his hands come to steady themselves on the armor still protecting Din's chest. Too late, Din muses to himself; his heart lost the battle to Luke long ago. 

"The helmet," Din answers. "I know you already saw my face, but - " 

"But a vow is still a vow," Luke answers. "You didn't take it off for me that day, anyway. I won't mind if you keep it on, you know." 

"You won't?" 

Luke reaches up to caress one side of Din's helmet. "It is a symbol of your honor, your word, and your integrity. Why would I want you to remove a symbol of the very reasons I want you in the first place?" 

And with that question, Luke uses that impressive Jedi training to borrow the flexibility he needs to wrap his legs around Din's waist, and Din begins in earnest to help him remove the armor that is getting in the way of what they both want.

But the helmet stays on, as requested.


End file.
